La varita de Antioch Peverell
by Lana Keat
Summary: Las varitas tienen sentimientos, las varitas piensan por si mismas, las varitas escogen al mago que van a empuñarlas. Si Antioch Peverell supiera lo que pensaba la suya, las cosas quizá habrían sido distintas. Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**La Varita de Antioch Peverell**

**Disclaimer: **Ya me gustaría que el Potterverso fuera mío, pero no lo es.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

-Habla usted como si las varitas tuvieran sentimientos-observó Harry-, como si pensaran por ellas mismas...

...

...Así el hermano mayor, que era un hombre combativo, pidió la varita más poderosa que existiera, una varita que ganara siempre en los duelos para su dueño, ¡una varita digna de un mago que había vencido a la Muerte!...

...

* * *

Dices que quieres una varita más poderosa que cualquier otra en la existencia, ¿Acaso no te dí yo ese poder? Hubieras podido hacer cualquier cosa conmigo en tus manos, pero no lo ves, siempre has sido un terco obstinado. Dices que quieres una varita que siempre ganara duelos para su dueño ¿No los gané yo todos para ti? ¿No los ganamos juntos? A veces nos han vencido, sí, y yo pude sentir tu amargura tanto como si fuera la mía propia, pero...¿No recuerdas la explosiva sensación de la revancha? ¿El orgullo de vencer a quien antes te había derrotado? El poder cuando los teníamos sumisos a nuestros pies. Tu felicidad entonces me hacía feliz a mí. Pero nunca has podido ver más allá de tus narices, mi obtuso mago. Dices que quieres una varita digna del hechicero que había vencido a la Muerte. Me ofendes. Yo también tengo ese poder. Sabes que tu y yo juntos hemos decidido sobre la vida y la muerte de todos nuestros contrincantes, y si los dejamos vivos fue para poder luchar mañana con ellos, una vez más.

Pero ya has sido deslumbrado por esa varita que te ha dado la Muerte.

-_Con Esta Varita Nunca Seras Vencido..._- es increíble como esta vieja certeza es capaz de pronunciar las mayúsculas, y lo más increíble es como tu te crees todo lo que dice, estúpido mío, nunca habrías de fiarte de ella, te lo demostré muchas veces cuando estabas siendo demasiado confiado en los duelos. Te demostré que Ella siempre estaba acechandonos- ..._Pero No Es Una Varita Cualquiera, No Ganarás Sus Servicios Sin Darle Nada A Cambio. Tienes Que Demostrarle Tu Lealtad Primero Antes De Que Ella Te Dé La Suya. Debes Destruir A Tu Antigua Varita. Porque ¡SÓLO ESTA! Será Desde Ahora La Tuya._

¡Já! Estás asintiendo como un bobo incrédulo. Todo lo que dice tiene lógica para tus oídos, es el efecto que ejerce Ella en vosotros los humanos, no puedes si no aceptar que lo que dice es cierto. Pero no necesitas destruirme para que esa varita te sea leal, no funcionamos así. Podrías olvidarme dentro de algún cajón polvoriento y dentro de cien años aún te sería fiel, pero Ella quiere un pedazo de tu alma. Del alma que le has negado al construir el puente.

Sostienes la Varita de Saúco entre tus dedos con un respeto reverencial. Has sido deslumbrado y engañado,...ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. La Muerte ya te ha ganado, nos ha ganado, porque tu y yo siempre hemos sido uno desde que te escogí, mi niño cabezota.

Veo como la Muerte, de la que siempre intenté protegerte, coloca una de sus esqueléticas manos sobre tu hombro, ibas a hacerme un Diffindo pero eso no es lo que ella quiere.

-_Debes Destruir El Alma, No El Cuerpo. Utiliza La Maldición Asesina Contra Esa Varita_.

Noto como titubeas, eso no tiene ningún sentido para ti. Nunca has pensado en que pueda tener un alma, a pesar de que siempre se diga que somos nosotras, las varitas, quienes escogemos al mago o a la bruja. ¡Qué tontería! Claro que tengo alma, aunque no este técnicamente viva.

Mi alma esta compuesta por el alma del tejo del que crecí y salí, aún hoy, noto como absorbe el agua y la luz del sol, el tejo que aún respira, el tejo que aún se aferra a la tierra con sus raíces, el tejo que aún está vivo. Mi alma esta compuesta por el alma del dragón del cual soy, del corazón, su fibra; dragón que rugía cuando combatía por ti, dragón que me hacía enfadarme contigo y no obedecer, fibra de corazón de dragón que a pesar de su naturaleza no te traicionó nunca en una batalla.

¿¡Cómo no puedo tener un alma si surgí de seres vivos!?¿¡Cómo no puedo tener un alma si respondo con magia a cada una de tu palabras y deseos!? Nuestros creadores lo saben bien. Que estamos vivas, que tenemos un alma. Cualquier fabricante de varitas te lo confirmaría si no fueran tan celosos de los secretos de su trabajo.

Me dejas en el frío suelo, esta será la última vez que me sostengas. Y cuando pronuncies la maldición y tu alma se divida, la Muerte habrá obtenido entonces un pedazo de lo que le negaste. Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar a que mueras pero la habéis humillado, tu y tus hermanos, y esta ansiosa por demostrar que no hay nada más poderoso e inevitable que Ella.

Lo siento pero no podré proteger ese pedazo de alma que se llevará, mi alma no es como la tuya. Yo volveré a las cosas vivas de la naturaleza, tu irás más allá, a donde quiera que vayáis todos los humanos. Las varitas os protegemos en la vida no en lo que quiera que halla después. Eso lo tenéis que afrontar vosotros solos. No obstante, si no estuvieras a punto de destruirme aqui, yo hubiera cuidado de tus restos mortales cuando desaparecieras.

Y tal y como tu me dices ahora adiós mientras empuñas en tu mano a otra varita. Yo te digo:

Adiós, mi protegido...

Adiós, mi amo...

Adiós para siempre...adiós

Adiós...mi compañero.

Me hubiera gustado poder crecer sobre tu tumba.

* * *

La verdad no se de donde ha salido este fic. Estaba pensando en la varita de saúco y entonces recordé la famosa frase de Ollivander (la varita escoge al mago) después me empecé a preguntar que pasaba con las antiguas varitas, por ejemplo que pasó con la varita original de Dumbledore cuando empezo a utilizar la de sauco, y de ahí, no se como, he acabado en esto. Creo que las zanpakutos de Bleach también han tenido algo de culpa XD

No se si cumple del todo las reglas del reto, dado que el protagonista es la varita de Antioch, no el Peverell en si mismo. Pero bueno, lo cuelgo igualmente.

Para escrbir la voz de la muerte me inspirado en la Muerte del mundodisco de Terry Pratchett, solo que escribirlo todo en mayúsculas me parecía demasiado, y hacerlo solo en minúsculas me parecía muy comun y corriente. Asi que quedó en un termino medio

A ver como dato extra, por si no se entiende la última frase pongo aquí un fragmento de lo dicho sobre las maderas de las varitas en Pottermore:

Tejo: [...]Las varitas fabricadas a partir de estos árboles de larga vida han acabado tan a menudo en las manos de héroes como en las manos de villanos. Cuando se han enterrado magos con varitas de tejo, la varita generalmente se convierte en un árbol que guarda la tumba de su dueño fallecido. Lo que sí que es cierto, según mi propia experiencia, es que la varita de tejo nunca escoge a un dueño mediocre ni tímido.

Bueno, ya sabeis para que es el recuadro de abajo asi que no tengo que decir nada más. coffcoffdejadunreviewcoffcof f

Besos ^^


End file.
